The Five Fairies Without Love
by HinaNia Uzu-aurora
Summary: Prolog//Kehidupan Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten dan Temari sebagai seorang Peri. Dilahirkan bukan dari rahim seorang Ibu yang membuat mereka tidak pernah merasakan Cinta. Mereka merencanakan kabur dari khayangan//MultyChapter//AU, OOC. mind to review?


**THE FIVE FAIRIES WITHOUT LOVE**

Disclaimer

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

**Fiction**

HinaNia Uzu-aurora

**Warning**

AU, Gaje-ness, OOC

**Genre**

Fantasy/Friendship

* * *

Chapter 1

~Di Sebuah Taman Khayangan~

Kelima orang peri nampak sedang merengut dan memangku dagu. Berparas cantik, berbadan semampai, bermata indah tentu bersayap. Apalagi kekurangan mereka? Ada satu hal mungkin yang mereka rasa kurang yaitu cinta. Di usia mereka yang kini menginjak usia belia, tentu sewajarnya hal demikian menjadi salah satu bagian dari masa belianya.

Apa mungkin karena mereka dilahirkan bukan dari rahim seorang ibu? Sehingga mereka tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta? Apakah seorang peri tidak layak mendapatkan cinta?

"Huh.. Membosankan, ternyata hidup di khayangan sangat membosankan!" keluh seorang peri berambut pirang panjang yang teramat cantik. Ia berpindah dari tempat duduknya semula mendekati sebuah pohon bunga mawar ungu lalu memetik setangkai bunganya.

Seorang peri berambut merah muda, menyandarkan kepalanya pada peri bernama Ino itu, "Sudahlah.. ini memang takdir kita!"

"Benar kata Sakura, tak ada yang mesti disesali. Tidakkah menjadi peri bukan sesuatu hal yang buruk?"hibur peri bermata cokelat agate bernama Tenten.

"Tapi... apa kita akan tahu? bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang, seperti kebanyakan manusia di bumi?" bantah peri berkuncir empat bersayap kuning, seakan setuju dengan pendapat Ino dan Sakura bahwa menjadi peri teramat membosankan.

"Sssst! Hati-hati kalau ngomong, nanti ketahuan Mahaperi bisa berabe lho!" celetuk peri berambut indigo panjang dengan polosnya.

"Tapi emang kenyataannyakan?" tegas Ino memperkuat pendiriannya. Lalu ia memetik lagi setangkai bunga mawar ungu dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ino... Aku benci bunga ini!" Sakura lalu melemparkan bunga itu jauh ke arah belakang dari tempat mereka berada.

Ternyata bunga itu mengenai seseorang, "A.. Aduh, apa ini?" seorang peri berambut merah merasa aneh dengan benda yang baru saja mengenainya, "Bunga mawar ungu?" peri itu mencari asal bunga tersebut yang sampai bisa mengenai dirinya. Kemudian dia melihat kelima orang peri tengah berkumpul di taman, dan lagsung saja matanya terarah kepada Ino yang tengah memegang setangkai bunga mawar ungu di tangannya, "Pasti Ino yang melemparkan bunga ini, tapi kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ya?"

Peri usil yang bernama Karin itu mencoba mencuri-curi dengar obrolan mereka.

**Back to 5th Fairies Conversation**

"Lalu mau kamu apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Gimana kalau kita kabur dari khayangan?" ceplos Ino tanpa berpikir lebih panjang.

Tenten tersenyum sinis menanggapinya, "Ide bagus.. Ide bagus buat kita di penjara dalam Cermin Dewa Bulan!"

Ketiga peri lainnya menutup telinga ketika mereka mendengar kata 'Cermin Dewa Bulan'.

"Tenten.. Tenten.. Kita pakai siasat dong!" jawab Ino santai.

"Terus siasatnya apa?" Tanya Tenten kembali. Peri cantik itu seakan ragu dengan rencana Ino.

"Ino... Sebaiknya rencanamu dipikirkan terlebih dahulu, kamu tahukan? melewati Pagar Berdawai saja kita sudah dapat hukuman berat, apalagi turun ke bumi?" kali ini peri bersayap biru bernama Hinata angkat bicara.

"Oke.. sekarang kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya!" terang Ino kepada keempat rekannya tersebut.

Tenten nampak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut!" peri bersayap cokelat itu membentangkan sayapnya lalu terbang meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga, aku gak mau mendapat hukuman dari dunia peri!" Hinata mengikuti jejak Tenten. Membentangkan sayap birunya lalu terbang melayang.

Ino kemudian menatap kedua rekannya yang masih tersisa, Temari dan Sakura. Nampaknya hanya mereka berdualah yang menyetujui rencana Ino untuk kabur dari khayangan.

-

-

Sementara itu, Tenten dan Hinata tengah melayang di Cakrawala indah dunia khayangan.

"Tapi, apa ada benarnya juga rencana Ino, Tenten?" tanya Hinata. Tenten terjingkat, ternyata Hinata masih nampak setuju dengan rencana Ino yang sudah jelas-jalas mustahil baginya.

"Aku kira kau mendukungku, Hinata?"

Hinata agak sedikit merasa bersalah, "Ah.. bukan begitu Tenten, hanya saja selama inikan dunia peri hanya diisi oleh para wanita saja tanpa kehadiran pria!".

Tenten agak menarik nafas panjang, "Kau tahu Hinata? kita dilahirkan bukan dari hasil cinta sepasang ayah dan ibu. Kita dilahirkan dari permata. Kau dari batu Amethyst Ungu, aku dari batu Agate cokelat, Ino dari batu Sapphire Biru, Sakura dari batu Emerald dan Temari dari batu Topaz Kuning. Bahkan mengenal cinta pun percuma!" Jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"Ta... tapi? aku rasa sudah selayaknya kita mengenal cinta!!" Kata Hinata memelankan suaranya.

"Atau begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan hal ini kepada Penasehat Dunia Peri, Peri Kurenai!" usul Tenten.

"Baiklah, kita temui purinya sekarang juga!" Hinata tampak setuju dengan ajakan Tenten.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Beginilah cerita Gaje ini,, tunggu Chapter berikutnya.**


End file.
